c'est ma différence
by maritika
Summary: venez voir!


C'est ma différence

Autour de moi, c'est toujours la même chose. Tous les jours, on me regarde comme si j'étais un bon à rien. Ils sont tous dégoutés de me voir habillé dans de petites friperies, alors qu'eux sont plus dans les grandes marques. Ils me regardent de haut, car je n'ai pas de grosse voiture ou parce que je n'ai pas d'argent comme eux. Je ne suis pas comme eux, la vie n'est pas un jeu, mais un combat mortel, contre l'idiotie de ce monde. Je ne suis pas stupide comme plusieurs s'amusent à le dire, surtout mon père avec qui je vis. Chaque soir, il dépense son argent dans des putes et revient soul en me criant que j'ai tué ma mère. Je lui en veux, mais je l'aime. Par contre, il n'est pas ouvert d'esprit, voilà pourquoi, il ne sait pas que je suis gai, il me tuerait.

Pour me présenter rapidement, je m'appelle naruto Uzumaki et je suis né le 10 octobre. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur moi, je ne suis pas très intéressant, mais j'aime les renards et les ramens au miso. Je n'aime pas mon école, sauf pour mes deux seuls vrais amis.

Aujourd'hui, je suis en classe et nous devons nous mettre en équipe de deux, mais personne ne veut être avec moi. Le nez plongé, dans mon livre de français, j'entends quelques commentaires sur moi et ma façon d'être habillé. Soudain, on me lance une boule de papier, trempé dans du yaourt, ce qui tacha ma grande veste. Au fond de la classe, certains rirent. Mon poing se serre contre le crayon et je penche la tête pour tenter de me reconcentrer, mais rien ne marche, mon attention est portée sur eux.

« Il n'a pas de vie, le pauvre »

« Il est tellement laid, que je lui vomirais même dessus, le vomir serai inculte »

-Silence. Déclara fortement le professeur.

-C'est de sa faute. Fait un élève derrière moi, en me pointant du doigt.

-Uzumaki, la prochaine fois retenue.

Je ne fis que hocher la tête, puisque même les enseignants me détestaient et je ne voulais pas d'autre problème. La salle tomba dans un silence, puis fut brisée par la porte. Curieux, je levai ma tête et vis une beauté. Jamais je n'avais vu de bleu naturel dans un reflet de cheveux. Ils les avaient courts et à l'arrière, il y avait quelques piques. Mon regard glissa sur sa silhouette fine et musclée. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion, si froid que j'en frissonnais. Cependant, je retournai dans mon bouquin, je ne devais pas me faire d'idée, ce type sera comme les autres, puisqu' il est riche.

-Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa. Uchiwa, tu peux aller à côté du blond.

Sans le vouloir, mes joues devinrent rouges. Il ne plaisait pas qu'à moi, mais a toutes les filles qui gloussaient alors qu'il vint se poser sur le bureau à côté. À peine arriver qu'il est déjà le plus populaire. J'entends son voisin lui dire.

« Lui, il porte la peste »

Une autre personne, lui dire :

«Il ne devrait même pas être a l'école, il est nul en tout et en plus, il est sale »

Je sens son regard sur moi, il doit être dégouté. Je ne dois pas détourner la tête, alors pourquoi je le fais. Pourquoi, je ne peux pas me détourner de son regard, noir e contre toute attente il me parle.

-Tu pourrais me passer tes notes des derniers cours.

Sa voix fait tourner ma tête à l'opposé, et aussi mon cœur.

-Non. Déclarai-je ton trait sec.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire confiance. Parfois, il est mieux de se préserver intacte que d'être retrouvé en morceaux. De toute façon, demain, il sera comme tous les autres à me lancer des projectiles de tout sortent. Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé entre nous, je fixais le tableau vide jusqu'à la sonnerie ou je laissai partir le groupe avant de sortir.

L'avantage de l'école, c'est les amis. Kiba me tient par la taille, la tête dans mon cou. Il tente de me rassurer. Shino, mange son déjeuner qu'il a volé à quelqu'un, pendant les heures de cours. Il a sa tête entre mes jambes. Nous sommes assis dans un coin, au moins nous avons la paix pour quinze minutes. Soudain, je vois apparaitre le nouveau avec Neji qui nous regarde avec dégout. Sasuke, lui, s'en fout, il garde sa tête haute et passe sous nos yeux.

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, l'école se termina. On se leva tous, en même temps. Kiba vint me rejoindre pour marcher ensemble jusqu'à la limite du Cartier moyen, ou il partit de son côté. Les mains dans les poches, quand, je senti quelque chose m'agripper le dos, en me retourna, je vis Sasuke. Son regard semblait en colère, j'espérai qu'il ne me frappe pas, mais tout fut silencieux, un peu trop. Sa respiration frôlait ma joue, comme une douce brise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Sasuke?

Il fut à nouveau surpris par mon ton froid.

-Pourquoi les laisses-tu faire?

Je le repoussai avec violence.

-Tu te prends pour qui? Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes commentaires, retourne donc jouer avec ton argent. Salle gosse de riche.

Il ne sembla pas aimer ce que je venais de dire. Son regard me disait clairement ce qu'il voulait de moi. Le dégout se noua dans la gorge. Sasuke me prit fermement la taille et me lécha le cou, jusqu'à mon oreille, où il murmura d'une voix sensuelle.

-Un jour, je t'aurai dans mon lit, pour moi seul. Tu crieras mon nom.

Offusqué, troublé, je le repoussai a nouveau et le frappa en plein sur la joue. Il voulut se rapprocher et je le frappai à nouveau. Cette fois ma voix n'était plus calme, mais agitée.

-Jamais. Tu m'entends. Jamais!

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je partis en courant. Jamais, avant on m'avait fait ce coup bas. Il voulait juste jouer pour se moquer de moi. À lui seul Sasuke était le pire de toute l'école. En entra dans ma maison, je constatai que mon père était encore parti, dépenser dans une ferme a pute. Juste à cause de lui le sexe me dégoutait. Le voir chaque soir, boire et baiser devant mes yeux. Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner, C'était Kiba qui voulait m'inviter pour aller faire des cosplay en fin de semaine. Je refusai, puisque je devais garder mon tissu, pour me faire de beaux chandails, car mon père ne veut point dépenser pour moi.

Tranquillement, mon corps s'allongea sur mon lit, le canapé du salon où je m'endormis, épuisé.

Les lèvres de Sasuke taquinaient les miennes avec impatience, tandis que son corps, chaud et nu se frottait contre le mien avec rougeur. Ses mains étaient comme de millier de papillons marchant sur moi. Puis, au moment où je me réveillai et ouvris l'oeil! Je vis mon père, sur moi. Je le repoussai violemment, à cause de son taux d'alcool ça ne fut pas si dur à faire. Une fois debout, je m'éloignai un peu, en restant sur mes gardes, cherchant une réponse à son acte.

-Papa!

-A c'est toi. Fit-il, en se retenant contre le mur.

-Tu es encore rentré soul! Quand vas-tu arrêter?

-VA CHIER Naruto! C'est moi qui te fais vivre. AH! Puisque je te fais vivre et que j'ai plus d'argent par ta faute et que j'ai des besoins à satisfaire, mets-toi sur le ventre.

-NON, MAIS. JE SUIS TON FILS ET TU VEUX BAISER AVEC MOI! TA PRIS DE LA DROGUE OU QUOI!

Son visage changea bien vite, exprimant sa colère de mon refus. Il sauta sur moi, me forçant, à m'approcher, vers lui. Alors que je le repoussais de toutes mes forces, il me frappa à l'œil à une force telle que je croyais que j'allais le perde. Il arrêta tout mouvement et recula sous mes pleurs persans.

-Pardon Naruto.

Il partit, mais mon cœur venait de mourir. Mon corps se referma en boule sur le plancher de poussier glacé.

Il était tôt le matin quand, je décidai d'aller à l'école. Je ne voulais pas voir mon père, déjà que je me sentais mal. Il avait besoin d'aide et, moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me sentais si petit face à lui, comment pouvais-je l'aider. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres, alors que j'entre dans un couloir presque vide. Personne ne vient tôt. J'ouvris mon casier, mais une odeur me vint. Elle était familière. C'était celle de Sasuke. Le brun était derrière moi et j'imaginais ses bras croisés et son regard... OK il faut que je me calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Il mit sa main dans mon dos, en plus de faire un pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me colle. Je refermai brusquement la porte et me retourna furieux. Sasuke se recula, en me dévisagent et sers ses points. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

-Qui t'a fait ça, déclara-t-il?

Là je crois qu'il a un sérieux problème.

-Non, mais c'est une blague que tu me fais!

-Qui?

Il a l'aire en colère, alors que je devrais l'être.

-Personne enfoirée. Je me suis frappé contre une porte. Dégage, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Je commençais à partir quand, l'Uchiwa me plaqua violemment contre les casses, sans me faire mal.

-Tu es à moi. Je finirai par le savoir.

-Je n'appartiens à personne. Mets-toi ça dans la tête.

Je commençai à me débattre, mais il était plus fort que moi. Je du lui mordre la main pourvue'il me lâche, et que je puisse partir avec ma gang ou je leurs expliqua la situation avec mon père et non celle avec le brun. Kiba me prit par la taille.

-Il devrait arrêter de boire.

-J'aimerai qu'il arrête.

-On va aller se plaindre.

-Non, huerais-je. Puis je me calmai. Ou je vais vivre, il ne me reste que la rue. Au moins, j'ai un toit.

Kiba soupira et on changea conversation. Tout le long qu'il parlait je me sentais observer, mais je n'osais pas regarder et tomber sur Sasuke.

0-0

Le cours d'art. Le seul cours qui me passionnait et où je pouvais avoir la paix de tous ses gosses de riche. Cependant, cet Uchiwa a lui aussi le même cours d'art et il ne reste qu'une place qui était sur ma table. Je ne veux pas qu'il me parle, alors je me replie un peu sur moi-même pour dessiner. Le dessin, c'est ma grande passion, mais mon père me dit toujours que seuls les imbéciles dessinent. Alors, je dois être imbécile. Le cours a commencé depuis dix minutes et il n'a pas bougé, il n'a même pas sorti son matériel. Puis, tout à coup, il met sa main sur ma cuisse.

-Enlève ta main!

-Pas avant que tu me dises qui t'a fait ça.

C'est fou comment, il est déterminer. Je me redresse et le regarde.

-Tu m'énerves, vas te trouver un autre joujou. Regarde, il y a plein de filles dans cette pièce qui t'aimerait.

Il est rare de me voir méchant comme ça, mais il est en train de me pousser à bout. Sa main se crispe sur ma cuisse. Il se rapproche, mon coeur bat très vite. Son souffle est rendu dans mon cou.

-Très bien, je vais prendre la manière forte. Prépare-toi à fondre.

Je suis figé, il a dit cette phrase sur un ton si suave que tout mon corps refuse de m'écouter et le pire c'est qu'il sait que cela m'a fait de l'effet. Je le vois sourdement lever la main.

-Madame, je crois qu'il ne va pas bien. Je pourrais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Je pâlis d'un seul coup, l'enfoiré veut m'isoler. J'aimerai qu'elle dise non, mais on ne refuse rien à un gosse de riche.

-Oui. Allez-y.

Mais pourquoi je n'est que des mésaventures depuis qu'il est là. J'aimais bien ma vie, quand personne ne me courait après. Sasuke me prit par la manche sous le regard haineux des autres élevés et me fit sortir de la classe, dans un couloir désert. Je ne le regarde pas, je voudrais qu'il me laisse seul, mais il finit par me plaquer contre le mur et mettre une jambe entre les miennes. Ses mains sont de chaque côté de mon visage.

-Tu vas me le dire!

-Va chier. Pourquoi, tu tiens tant à le savoir.

Il sourit et rapproche son visage.

-Alors, il est vraiment arrivé quelque chose.

J'ai gaffé. Merde.

-Dégage, si t'a rien d'intéressant à dire.

Il soupire.

-C'est par ce que tu es différent des autres. Tu es unique.

Il avance encore son visage, cette fois il presse de mes lèvres. J'aimerais avoir la force de le repousser.

-Tu m'attires de manière si violente. Je te désire, ça me met en colère de voir qu'on t'a fait du mal.

Je ne comprends plus rien, mes larmes commencent à tomber, c'est mot fond du bien à entendre. Sasuke desserra son emprise et me prit dans ses bras. Ma tête était dans son cou. Il touchait mes cheveux avec de douces caresses.

-Regarde comme tu souffres. Dis-le-moi.

-Je n'ai pas le droit, murmurais-je.

-Mensonge. Dis-le-moi, fit-il sur un ton plus autoritaire.

-NON!

Je le repoussai violemment, mais il m'attira à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Je pourrais demander à Kiba de me le dire.

-T'es vraiment comme tous les autres, tu penses tout avoir, car t'es riche. BEN ÇA NE MARCHE PAS AVEC MOI.

-Calme-toi. Et si je te disais un secret que personne ne sait sur moi, en échange.

Il venait de trouver un de mes points faibles, je suis curieux lorsque j'entends le mot secret. Je hochai positivent la tête en espère de ne pas regretter mon choix. Il serra contre lui et me murmura de le dire. J'inspirai, en espérant que rien n'empire ma situation.

-C'est mon père... J'éclatai en sanglots. Il a voulu me vio... et j'ai pas voulu.

Une tempête se déversa de moi. Je l'agrippais de peur qu'il me rejette, alors que jusqu'à maintenant c'était moi qui le rejetais. Par peur qu'il me juge je lui demandai :

-ton secret?

-Mon frère a tué toute ma famille alors je me suis retrouvé avec un tuteur, mais aujourd'hui je vis seul en appartement.

J'avais les yeux grands ouverts il était orphelin, et il a appris a ce débrouiller. Je reposais ma tête sur son torse quand soudain il avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Je me reculai, j'étais tombé dans son piège. Puis, je le frappai de toutes mes forces en plein visage.

-TU ne m'auras jamais dans ton lit.

Il me tira et m'embrassa. Je le repoussai, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu es trop con, Sasuke.

Sans plus attendre, je partis aussi vite que l'éclaire. Mon coeur me fessait mal comme si on l'avait déchiré en deux morceaux puis brulé. Je courrais dans les rues sans me rendre compte qu'il me suivait. J'entrai chez nous, en refermant brusquement la porte et m'effondra sur mon faux lit. Une pluie s'écoulait de mes yeux. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était froid. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Naruto.

Aussitôt je me relevai. Il ne devait pas être ici, si mon père le voyait. Il regardait un peu partout, tout en s'approchant de moi.

-Naru, viens vivre avec au lieu de rester, dans se trou dans de telles conditions.

La peur était en moi, je voulais bien partir, mais je devais rester pour lui. Je m'approchai de lui pour le faire sortir quand je fus agrippé avec violence au bras. Mon père me tira vers lui, cependant il ne vit pas Sasuke dans l'immédiat.

-Naruto tu va me payer pour hier soir!

-Ne le touchez pas, déclara Sasuke.

Mon père leva la tête et le vit. Il grogna et me tira par le cheveu en criant après.

-JE T'AI DIT DE NE JAMAIS INVITER D'AMIS, ICI.

-Pa, pas devant lui.

Sasuke semblait perdu, mon père riait de moi avant de faire face au brun. Je compris qu'il était soul.

-Je tous les droits sur toi.

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit violemment, sans que je ne le voie venir. Sasuke frappa mon père en plein visage avant de poser deux doigts dans le cou. Mon père me lâcha et tomba sur le sol comme s'il était paralysé. L'Uchiwa voulu me prendre dans ses bars, mais je commençai a me débattre. Puis il serra.

-Arrete de me fuir, tout va bien.

Peu à peu mon corps se calma. Il m'embrassa sur la tête ou la douleur y était encore. Son bras à ma taille me guidait vers la sortie. Quand la voix de mon père raisonna.

-NARUTO, JE T'INTERDIS DE QUITTER LA MAISON ' SINON ÇA VA ALLER TRÈS MAL.

Je tremblais, Sasuke me poussa à l'extérieur et referma la porte. Que se passait-il à l'intérieur? Je m'écroulai devant l'entrée en larmes. Je voulais m'enfouir, mais mon corps ne voulait plus m'écouter. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Sasuke. À mon grand soulagement, il n'avait pas de marques sur sa peau blanche. Il me tendit la main que je pris et, sans un mot, il me guida dans les rues. Loin de cette maison, loin de mon père. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait dit à mon père, pour qu'il me laisse partir comme ça. Je ne vis pas qu'on montait des marches d'un logement.

Sasuke ouvrit, une porte et me fit visiter. Toute sa maison était propre et bien rangée. Il avait du style. On s'arrêta à une deuxième chambre.

-Bienvenue à la maison. Ceci est ta chambre, la mienne est à côté. Fais comme tu veux, c'est chez toi.

Quoi? Chez moi! S'il me disait sa... ça voulait dire que mon père ne veut plus de moi. Je baissai la tête.

-Si tu as faim, tu peux grignoter, pendant que je nous prépare de quoi pour diner.

Tranquillement on se dirigea vers la cuisine quand je m'arrêtai. Sasuke se retourna et m'interrogea.

-Pourquoi es-tu gentil avec moi?

IL se mit à rougir, je pris ça pour une offense.

-Tu fais tout ça pour me mettre dans ton lit et t'a certainement payé mon père, et après tu vas me dire que j'ai une dette envers toi!

À son tour, il baissa la tête découragée et la remonta, les yeux brillants. Sa main toucha mon épaule.

-Maintenent, je comprends ta méfiance envers moi. J'ai juste parlé avec ton père et je lui ai dit que s'il voulait te revoir, il devait arrêter l'alcool. Oui, j'aimerais coucher avec toi, mais pas la façon que tu penses. Je veux quelque chose de sérieux et je sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux me l'offrir. Tu es si différent, jamais tu n'abandonnes tes principes pour quelqu'un. Je ferais tout pour que tu aies confiance en moi. Je ferais tout pour réparer, ton cœur meurtri.

Doucement sa main caressait mon visage. Il me regardait avec des yeux si doux que mon coeur se mit à battre comme jamais. En plus, j'étais touché par ces paroles, mais je devais rester avec la tête sur les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi? On se connait que depuis hier, mais tu es le seul capable de me mettre en l'envers. Je n'ai jamais pleuré depuis mes sept ans. Il suffit que tu arriver comme ça, pour que tout change. Seulement, je ne suis pas d'accord, une fois que tu m'auras, tu me jetteras dehors. Tu me jetteras dehors, si je refuse de le faire avec toi. Tu ne peux même pas savoir, quelle sensation tu me fais en ce moment.

Brusquement je me tus, je ne voulais pas lui dire qu'il me plaisait. Sasuke se mit à sourire en coin.

-Naruto. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi, je veux être avec toi. Je me fous de tous ces rebots à la noix, qui ne font que suivre un mode de vie. Je me fous de mon argent et puis je n'en ai pas. Donne-moi une chance, de te montrer qui je suis.

Je lui souris, ébahie de son discours. Comment résister à une telle chose? Tranquillement je me mis sur la pointe de pieds et l'embrassa. Il mit ses bras autour de mon corps. Le sien se rapprochait, se collant au mien. La chaleur montait, de plus en plus. Contre ma bouche, il souriait

-tu ne m'auras pas dans ton lit.

Il se mit à rire légèrement.

-Il n'y a plus, de jamais.

Je me mis rougir. Il se colla encore plus et me murmura d'une voix sensuelle.

-Alors, je t'aurai ici.

-Non, dis-je en le repoussant.

-Tu ne seras pas vierge par hasard?

-J'ai faim, déclarais-je en me précipitant vers la salle à manger!

Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, je n'avais pas envie de parler de sexe, quand j'ai autre chose a pensé comme mon père. J'ouvris l'armoire et regarda ce qu'il avait. Sasuke était juste derrière moi.

-Si tu ne réponds pas à cette question, c'est que tu es vierge.

-Tu n'as pas de ramens!

Ses bras passèrent autour de mes épaules. Sa bouche était à mon oreille. Il balançait, son corps sur le mien.

-Réponds-moi!

-Oui. Je suis puceau, murmurais-je.

Je tremble, alors que son souffle joue dans mes cheveux.

-Je serai doux, quand il sera venu le temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais vouloir?

Ses mains commencement se promenaient sur mon torse et mes hanches.

-Le baiser t'a mis dans tout tes états, tu as eu une érection.

Soudain, je devin mauve et prit la boite a biscuit que je vidai dans ma bouche et me tourna vers lui. Je voulais faire comme si, je n'avais rien attendu.

-be koi tfu parlbe.

Il se mit à rire, mais ce qui s'en venait m'offensa.

-Tu ressembles à un gamin de cinq ans qui tente de détourner une conversation sérieuse.

-Tu parles d'une conversation sérieuse. On parle de ma pureté que tu veux m'enlever.

Il continuait à rire. Je sus qu'il se foutait de moi. Je le giflai violemment et le repoussa.

-Tu es vraiment qu'un sale type, hurlais-je, avant de partir en courant.

Je courrais sans savoir ou j'allais, puisque je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans se cartier et je me souvenais plus par ou on avait passé. Mais je venais de me perde et j'avais trouvé un parc ou je me balançais, en colère. Ma rage se transforma en tristesse. Je m'en voulais d'avoir cru, qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Je m'en voulais d'être tombé sous son charme et de l'avoir embrassé. En levant les yeux, je vis Neji. Mon corps se mit à trembler, devant le sort qui m'attendait. Il s'approcha de moi avec sa bande.

-Alors, blondinet on s'amuse dans le quartier des riches. Ta ferme ne te suffit plus.

Je baissai la tête et ne vit pas mon ennemi me prendre par le collet et me soulever, puis me lâcha brusquement.

-Faite en ce que vous voulez, sauf le violer, car il risquerait d'aimer ça.

Mon corps était endolori. Je vis quatre types s'approcher de moi. Les poings se levèrent. Tout me fessait mal, j'éclatai en sanglots alors que le soleil se couchait tranquillement. Je pouvais entendre Neji, rire et le voir se tenir le ventre. Je fermai mes yeux, en espérant que tout cela s'arrête. Le sang coule, sur mon visage, ma tête tournait rapidement. Puis, je repris mes esprits et trouva un moyen de fuir. Ils me suivaient, rapidement.

Trop occupé à fuir, je ne vis pas la personne qui était devant moi et lui fonçant dedans. Ce n'est que quand je sentis deux bras m'entourer que je compris qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Mon corps tremblait de peur contre lui. Je m'en voulais d'être parti.

Neji arriva quelque instant âpre et se mit à sourire en voyant Sasuke qui lui montrait un regard si noir. L'Uchiwa se détacha de moi, en murmurant à mon oreille qu'il allait s'en occuper. Dans la même violence qu'on m'avait frappé, Sasuke le frappait sans le laisser répliquer. Ce n'est que quand sa victime fut sur le sol et que les autres étaient terrifiés qu'il arrêta.

-Si je vois un de vous, touché à naruto ou à ses amis, vous êtes tous morts et je ne rigole pas.

Neji le regardait, mais Sasuke le fit fuir en levant à nouveau le poing. Il se retourna vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. J'éclatai en sanglots.

-Désolé, je ne recommencerais plus.

-Ne le sois pas, pour des choses dont tu n'as rien fait. C'est moi l'idiot, qui ne sait pas atteindre ton coeur. Rentrons à la maison.

0-0

Nous étions chez ou plus plutôt chez nous, comme il me disait. Assis, sur mon lit, Sasuke désinfectait mes blessures. Il était très doux. Il me fit enlever mon haut ou j'avais plusieurs marques. Alors, qu'il s'approchait, je pris se livres d'assaut. Il fit tomber les produits sur le sol et me coucha sur le lit. Ses yeux brillaient de désirs.

-Tu ne m'auras pas dans ton lit, mais dans le mien.

Sasuke m'embrassa tendrement. Et la suite de concerne que moi.


End file.
